SUMMARY-ADMINISTRATIVE CORE: This Program Project encompasses three Scientific Projects and two Scientific Cores, bringing together personnel with diverse backgrounds, motivations, and expertise. We aim to rapidly uncover the developmental pathway and transcriptional programming of tissue-resident memory CD8+ T cells in acute and chronic infection. We have identified the following two critical challenges for success of this multi-team effort: (1) building and maintaining a common vision among all team members, and (2) establishing smooth and efficient sharing of data, reagents, and technology, to best coordinate experimental strategy between Projects. The Administrative Core will address these needs and contribute to the goals of the Program Project by (1) acting as a communication hub at all levels and for all involved personnel, while (2) providing general administrative support and fiscal oversight. The Administrative Core thus plays a central role in the Program Project's efforts, and in the following, we lay out the specifics of its activities. !